Olivers Moment
by Lilo-Azn-Halo
Summary: Hey this story is basically about Olivers Moment at the World Cup and wha flashes befor him before he steps up to play. If you don't understand the story then you should read another Harry Potter Story it is After The End my story is based on their story


Oliver Wood stepped into the locker room, thousands of voices could be heard outside. They would raise a great shout when they saw the Chuddely Cannons fly through the Qudditch field. Wood look at the T.V. Screen in the locker room and saw thousands upon thousands of people wearing the Chuddely Cannon colors and shouting the Motto that took the Cannons all the way to the Qudditch Cup. ! We Shall Conquer! ! We Shall Conquer! But Wood drowned himself in his past, back to when he was a boy. He was always interested in flying he was able to fly before he was able to walk. Wood prided himself in that. He played Qudditch everyday since he was a little boy. His father always made him play since his father wanted to be a Qudditch player but never had the time or skill to be one so he pushed his son to be. Oliver was more than happy to obligate he loved the game. The game was almost everything to him. Even in school he was the best Keeper that Hogwarts has ever seen, he thought those were the days. They used to win every game while Charlie was their but after Charlie left things went down hill. Wood thought his glory was shot until Harry Potter came along. He was faster than Charlie, he could dive better than Charlie, and he was better than Charlie. He loved those moments when he thought they were on top of the world. Those memories he would never trade for anything. Many of his teammates called him a lunatic saying his life was on nothing but Qudditch. But they were wrong. Ever since Harry quit the team to go fly on dragons he had a new seeker one that was so good it was almost like having a second Harry around, but nobody could be Harry Potter. But Wood thought, hell no one could be Maureen Knight. She was not only good at the game but she was beautiful, Wood had wanted to kick her off the team thinking her beauty would distract him but he couldn't bring himself to it. But then she was his star seeker until one night. Wood was giving her a private lesson to Knight when she kept messing up on the new move they've been working on Spinning Spiral of Death. This move was a dive but a spinning dive, designed where if an opponent was also chasing the Snitch the spin dive would knock them off their broom but still leave enough time for the Seeker to catch the Snitch. But Knight kept messing it up. Would was yelling at her in the locker room that night but he couldn't help notice how good she looked with tights underneath the robes.  
Maureen Knight was coming up to here on Oliver Wood he was pushing her so hard, and he even called her Harry on accident a few times when she did a good job. She was not Harry Potter, it didn't matter who she was as long as she could play well but for Wood that wasn't enough he expected her to pull off impossible stunts. Here he was yelling at her for messing up on the Spinning Spiral of Death. Hell who could do it bet even the Harry Potter Wood always bragged about couldn't do it but hey it was Harry that made the move and showed it to Wood so…well hell with him. She looked at Oliver. Hey he is kind of…no he is a little son of a…. well he does have that muscular body and oh bloody look at him he was just so handsome. She couldn't take his eyes off him.  
Wood stopped talking when he noticed that Maureen was staring at him. He couldn't help but stare back into her blue eyes he always thought were brown from all the pressure he put on her. Wood moved closer to her. He put his hand on her face and right there in the locker room Wood expressed his feelings. Maureen didn't object. The rest is for you to figure out.  
Wood was walking with his team to the point were they would fly out into the field while they were walking his head flashed and he thought of his first time on a broom his father was teaching him how to get on one which he learned on the first try but then the going around in circles and such were harder and wood couldn't do it. But Wood never gave up, when his father wasn't there he would sneak out with his comet and run laps around the field and do some simple tricks. He remembered the first time he played Qudditch he was 5 and a group of kids around 9 or 10 needed a Keeper and they tested Wood and were amazed at his ability to keep naturally. Wood played hard and fast better than any of the boys there and when they got jealous of his ability they not only kicked him out of the game but knocked him off his broom. Nobody ever picked on Wood. The boy who did it was sent home crying. The others wouldn't go near him and never tried to mess with him again. But Wood got more than a regular old bruise and scratch. It was his first bruise and scratch from Qudditch.   
Wood smiled as he walked. His feet touched the metal floors from where they were expected to kick off. Another memory came into mind.  
When he was 9 while playing Qudditch he broke his nose and remembered himself getting up and saving a goal with a bloody nose…those were the days.  
He looked at the screen and it focused on Maureen Knight and heard Lee Jordan saying ladies and gentlemen look at her isn't she a beauty, Maureen Knight former seeker in the Chuddely Cannons but for the time being out because she is the new Mrs. Wood! As many would know Oliver Wood as Chuddely Cannons Captain is expecting a child. Yes that's right ladies and gentlemen Oliver Wood And Maureen Knight/Wood. Congrats Oliver! Oliver turned red. But he looked out and his wife smiled at him.  
One last memo flashed before him. When Harry caught the snitch at his last year of Hogwarts. It was the first time Griffindor won the Qudditch cup since Charlie left. Woods last year. Wood was in tears and so was the whole team. Wood treasured that moment for one last second.  
He thought to himself…I'm here…I'm Here.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Harry say to him, we shall conquer Oliver we shall conquer. 


End file.
